Savior of Sanity
by KilluaMasaomi
Summary: Koji is a trainer who has suffered from a lot of resentment and thinks of nothing but gaining power to obtain her goal, with only her sister and pokemon to call a home. With different goals in mind they travel together being the only family they have to survive off of. Will all of that change when a certain cold, ruthless purple headed boy shows up.
1. Demolition

**Chapter 1: Demolition **

'_**It all started about a week ago. I was just getting over what was a pretty damn hard life threatening situation. I'm not going to get into too much detail, but let's just say I'll be feeling it for a while. The impacts of what happened left what used to be pretty tight shattered and limp. All I have left is my pokemon and well my sister, but can I really say she's there? I mean, her body's intact, yet it's like her minds in a trance. Since the day we left that house, she's been mute. Now, here we are starting what's supposed to be an adventure to become great pokemon trainers, but we don't even know where to start. It feels like forever since the last time we've seen civilization and I'm starving!**_**' **

** "Hello, earth to Kody!" The voice yelled irritably. The sound erupted through the young girl's ear drums like the pain of a thousand needles. Her head snugged in between her shoulders, she struggled for a way to respond to the outburst from the girl beside her. Afraid to make eye contact, she scuffed her foot against the side walk. **

** The one spoken to went by the name of Kody. She was average in appearance, with hair as long as her arms extended. Her bangs were nicely kept in place by a nice yellow and black cap; it had a pair of bulky goggles strapped around it. Her dress style consisted of a short sleeved yellow hoodie, white t-shirt underneath. Black shorts with frilly fabric over top. The fabric was yellow curved around her waist. It flowed along the current of the wind as she was walking. Her sneakers were simply a pair of boots with poke' balls on the sides. She has dashingly good looks, by appearance you would think she would be a lot more cheerful and fun to be around, nope not at all.**

** Kody heard an intake of air coming from beside, she could tell that her sister was losing her patience. A growl was heard soon after as she exhaled, meaning it was only a matter of time till she gave up and left her alone. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak, just that so much had happened in the last couple of days that she wasn't sure what to say. She takes notice of the other girl grabbing at her shoulder here and there. The guilt shot through her in an instant… she knew that the blame for the scars that were bare underneath of those long striped sleeves, were not directed at her. Yet, she couldn't help but blame it on herself. **

** '**_**Koji, why do you always take on everything by yourself? You've put me in a bind; I don't know what to say to you now. You've done so much for me since mom died. Yet where do I start with the appreciation? I guess, the problem is I just don't know… sorry.' **_

** Koji had decided to leave Kody alone for now. If she wanted to speak she would eventually. She was just more worried about what they were going to eat. They left in such a rush that they didn't even grab so much as a pack of crackers. She sighed softly as she took a step towards a tree. The chance of there being something tasty was a 50-50 chance, but she had to do something. After all, it was her idea to go and start seeking out an adventure with pokemon. **

** Koji wasn't a bad looker herself. In a matter of fact she's quite pretty, problem is not many people know she's a girl. She hides this quality due to harassment issues. See, she's always been more of the protector out of the two. Kody was such a push over; someone had to look after her. She took the role so serious that she got into a fight almost every day over her sister. That's when the harassment started. She was tired of it so she gave herself more of an edge look, taking an appearance that's a lot darker than her sister. She wears baggy pants with straps along her legs, covered by a long baggy black shirt with long striped sleeves underneath and a pair of headphones wrapped around her neck. This alone isn't the reason why so many mistake her as a boy. It's the short mess of hair she has on the top of her head. It was shoulder length at the least; it was the shade of the midnight sky. She finished off this look with fingerless gloves and a pair of Converse. **

** "I give…" Koji breathed as she glanced away from her sister. "Not like you were planning on saying anything to begin with. I've meet Snorlax with more to say and they're always sleeping." **

** "Koji…" The young girl spoke softly, her voice trembled in embarrassment. **

** "What?"**

** "I just wanted to say thank you for ever…" Kody was broken off by the sound of a crash nearby. Koji instantly jumped in front of her sister, fists clenched ready for battle. It was a serious habit, though it took a few minutes to realize that they weren't the ones in danger. Lighting shot through the air, causing pokemon near round to dash in fear.**

** Kody grabbed a hold of her sister's arm, unsure of what was going through her mind. "Maybe we sho…" Without a second thought, Koji darted in the direction the attack came from leaving her sister a few feet behind. "Koji wait!" **

_**'That was a Thunderbolt, which could only mean there's a battle going on, if that's the case it's the perfect chance for me to test out our strength!' **_

__**Being brought to a stop, Koji stared awkwardly at the sight before her. It appeared to be a pokemon, but something seemed off about it. Its body's color was fading, almost as if it wasn't real at all. The way its body moved as it took each step was even more bizarre. It was almost human like, no pokemon was that humanistic, at least not from what she saw. She studied the back, from the zigzag curve of its hood, to the zip line on its arms. Zip lines, the faded color and the decayed doll look gave her a sense of familiarity.**

** "That's odd, it looks almost like a Banette, but it's awfully huge for one."**

** Her sister caught up to her, panting as she tried to catch her breathe. "Give a warning next time you just go running… is that a Banette costume?" **

_**'Costume… that would explain a lot, but it's not Halloween yet. So, why would anyone dress up in a costume?' **_

__**Before Koji could try to figure out the answer, Kody runs over to the mysterious pokemon costume. Curiously she bends over to get a better look at the face, hoping to see some human life in there, but all she can see are holes where eyes are staring right back at her. They held such intensity she almost was caught in a trance. Thanks to Koji sending out her pokemon, she was brought out from it. **

** "Amaterasu shadow ball, let's go!" At the command of its master the poke' ball opened to reveal a dog like creature. A black mane of fur ran down its back with grey fur to complement its dark exterior. With amber eyes containing piercing red pupils, this pokemon gave off a vicious glare. What made this creature so deadly were its agility, endurance and strength of its jaw. Out of its mouth shot a purple plasma ball. The mysterious boy just simply dodge the attack, it was almost as if he didn't move at all. Amaterasu's head jerked as if something was there watching them. Growls escaped from its mouth, deep with venom behind each one. It was ready to fight and destroy. **

** "Nice Mightyena you got there, but it's going to have to do a whole lot better than that if it's going to take down my pokemon." The voice sounded different than expected. It held a soft tender tune that clouded the ear drums of the girls. Koji was more so irritated than amazed while Kody felt her heart skip a beat. Now that they got a good look, the costume was more so a jacket than anything, the hood was purposely zipped to the collar to look like a mouth and holes cut out for sight. It was made to look like a pokemon, but why? Was it to attract attention, a way to lure pokemon out of their comfort zone so that they could be captured? Or maybe he just had an odd sense of fashion. No matter the reason, it was intimidating and Koji found herself being more and more drawn to challenge him. She hates being intimidated; she's the type to take a challenge head on.**

** "Amaterasu, get ready for battle, we're taking this jack ass down!" **

** "Mightyena!" It roared, bearing its fangs as it awaited its commands. A howl escaped its lips as well as an aura of red. Koji smirked as she prepared herself to give commands, she was ready to demolish. **

** The other trainer had yet to expose his pokemon's whereabouts. She heard the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "Such language, didn't your mother teach you any better?" **

** Angered flared in her eyes as he spoke. "Where the hell's your pokemon at anyway, we're not stupid." **

** "Oh, you don't know? He's been behind you this whole time." As if on cue, a pokemon phases behind Koji, it's body mimicking the one of its master. The pokemon appeared to look like a doll, its arms as well as its mouth was zipped together. Koji didn't need to pull out her pokedex to know what she was up against. She's dealt with it before. The pokemon went by the name of Banette, it was a ghost type that just by staring at it could give you nightmares. She shrugged off the tingly feeling she was feeling and focused on the battle at hand. **

** "Amaterasu, quick use bite." **

** Amaterasu charged after Banette with all of its speed, but the other pokemon simply dodged. **

** "Banette, Will-o-wisp." Koji closed her eyes in boredom, she assumed this was going to be an easy victory considering the fact that her opponent was at a disadvantage. She never knew the true terror of ghost pokemon, she thought it was lame and dangerous because there were so many ways to take them down, little did she know that this particular opponent knew how to make up for the flaws by having tactful strategies and studying his opponent.**

** "Amaterasu finish it off with Shadow ball." **

** Amaterasu stops in the mid of his attack, his fur flared with flames. It was burned, while Koji was too confident to care, Banette had struck Amaterasu with will-o-wisp. Now it had Amaterasu right where it wanted it. Hearing the painful yelp from her pokemon brought shock to her eyes. She couldn't believe she was so blinded. **

** "What happened?" **

** "Tsk, what happened was your poor judgment in your abilities and your opponents." The trainer answered, his voice held a tint of disappointment. He shook his head feeling the need to just finish this match and go on with his life. **

** Amaterasu had fallen to the ground, but it refused to give up. Every second that passed the flames devoured more of its strength, but he refused to back down. Koji bit her lip; this battle could no longer draw on. She took in a deep breath and met the trainer head on. **

** "Amaterasu, use howl…then shadow claw!" **

** "Hmph, Banette… Hex." **

** Amaterasu was once again stopped by its opponent. The flames radiating from its skin only amplified the impact of the attack. It let out a harmful howl as it collapsed on the ground. Its eyes closed tightly in pain. **

** "Amaterasu!" Koji cried as she ran to the unconscious pokemon. Her arms wrapped around its neck as she pulled it into them. She was left speechless, ashamed in her defeat. Unsure of how to change the outcome at hand, "I'm sorry." **

** "I guess that's all of the fight it had in it. Such poor training… with a little more polishing that Mightyena could become a great pokemon." He called his pokemon back to its poke' ball, turning away as he did so, "I must be on my way, if you want I can help show you guys to the nearest city." **

** Kody who had been watching quietly spoke up with a small smile. "That would be great… er…" **

** "It's Yuuki." **

** "Okay, Mr. Yuuki… we appreciate your help." She bowed her head politely, but soon tensed up as she heard Koji punch the ground. She was obviously not happy about the offer and found resentment towards Yuuki. **

** "Look clown, we DON'T need or WANT your help!" Koji placed her hands in her pockets, taking her place beside her sister. Emotions stilled as she watched Yuuki simply shrug and turn away. She didn't care if she hurt his feelings or whatever. Her anger calmed down as she watched him walk away, turning to go in the opposite direction. "Kody let's go!" **

** Kody simply nodded, sighing quietly to herself as she followed after her sister. Her thoughts went to the other boy who had left their party. He was mysterious and something else she couldn't pinpoint. One thing was for sure, Yuuki was certainly interesting. **


	2. When Two Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2: When Two Worlds Collide **

** After what felt like days, the girls have finally found a city. It was kind of big and there were crowds of people all around. That matter not for Koji just wanted to find the nearest Poke' center, which she found shortly after gazing around. Without as much as a thought about it, she rushed into the Poke' center holding her Mightyena in her arms, the doors opened. Without waiting to make sure no one was coming out, she ran into something. Her body felt oddly warm considering she just fell over. She thought she just landed on Amaterasu, but this body didn't feel like a pokemon's.**

** "What the hell?" She scratched her head as she was beginning to pick herself up, but something felt strange. She felt eyes dissecting her apart and she hated the feeling. She glanced around searching for the strange sensation, but found nothing. It wasn't till she heard a voice unfamiliar to her that she realized she was on top of someone. **

** "Can you kindly get you and your Mightyena off of me," His voice was dark and cold, it sent shivers down Koji's back. She could feel the hairs all over her body stand up with intensity. For the first time she felt chills. It was confusing and yet made her yearn for him to speak again. She fell back on her butt as she pushed herself off of the boy before her. She felt embarrassed that she bumped into someone so attractive looking. He was about her height with dark purple hair; his bangs fell into his face. His cold dark eyes never left hers. His dress style was very simple. Blue and black jacket part way zipped exposing a light blue shirt underneath. With baggy black pants covering his sneakers; which were blue on top and black in the middle, with a white stripe all around the bottom. She quickly got up taking her mightyena back in her arms bowing slightly as she apologized and went straight back to taking care of Amaterasu. **

** The young boy sat there and watched her silently, his expression holding a slight interest. His eyes suddenly shot to the other girl who shot through the doors next. Out of breath, she seemed to be looking for someone. When she finally found who she was looking for, she sighed and smiled. **

** "Koji… you couldn't wait?" **

** Koji didn't mean to ignore her sister, but all she could think about was the condition of her pokemon. She clinched her fingers as Yuuki's last words echoed in her head. A twinge of pain shot through her body causing her to sway awkwardly. Before Kody could move, arms appeared around Koji's waist helping her stand up straight. **

** "Tsk, what are you doing!?" Kody was shocked, he came out of nowhere. Yet, here he was holding her sister in his arms. Glaring, but she saw the slight blush that ran across her sister's face. A small smile slid across her mouth. **

** _'This might be a good thing for her. I wonder if there's a way I could get this guy to come along with us or somehow get those two to spend time together. I really have a good feeling about this.' _**

**"Nh, sorry…" Koji pulled herself together, once again bowing to this mysterious boy who had her heart pounding in an odd behavior. "I guess I'm not the only one who needs to rest, damn." **

** He smirked, finding her statement humorous in a way as he introduced himself. "So, Koji… it's nice to meet you. The name's Paul, how about after you finish recovering along with your pokemon we have a little battle. It'll be three on three with no substitutions. What do you say?" **

** She couldn't help but smirk, so she lost pretty badly to Yuuki. But that wasn't going to stop her from kicking someone else's ass. Paul looked like he was going to be a challenge, but she didn't care. It was opponents like Paul and Yuuki that she needed to defeat to achieve her goal in becoming the strongest and taken revenge on what was taken from her so long ago.**

** "You're on!" Nurse Joy who had been taken care of her pokemon this whole time could only smile. "Paul's truly strong, but I can tell from your pokemon that you've been doing a great job in raising them yourself Koji. I'll be the referee" **

** They followed Nurse Joy to the back of her Poke'center to an open field. She raised her hand in the air, ready to announce the rules of the battle. Kody stood there helplessly with a pokemon in her arms. Its fur was nicely groomed, it shined in the light. Its fur was glossy brown. It's mane white and fluffed around its neck. It had the look of a little dog with a fluffy tail with eyes floating along the clouds in a dream. **

** "This battle will commence with a three on three match; no substitutions. The winner will be determined when the other's pokemon can no longer fight. Do I make myself clear?" **

** Both sides nodded in unison, determined to win. Koji waited for Paul to make the first move eager to see what the young trainer was going to use first. He quickly summoned out his first pokemon. It was a small orange monkey with a flame on its butt. The swirl design on its stomach tensed as the pokemon stood by for battle. **

** "Chimchar standby for battle," Paul called out to the pokemon as it came out of its poke' ball. The flames on its butt flared as it waited for its next command. Paul sat back and waited for Koji to make her move, a smirk played along his lips. **

** _'Taking a look at that Mightyena earlier, she must be good. I'm going to enjoy taking them apart and making my team stronger. You know if it wasn't for the fact I felt her boobs press against my chest when she fell on me. I would have thought she was a dude.' _**

**A soft blush froze upon his cheeks. Realizing this, he pulled himself together focusing on the pokemon being called out by the girl across from him. Flames flew out as the ball opened, striking the ground in a frenzy. As they slowly begun to reside a pokemon was revealed. It was black; bones covered its back and legs. Teeth bared, the light reflected off of the skull on its head. **

** "A Houndour huh… nice, let's see what you can do." **

** Nurse Joy held up her arms signaling the battle was about to begin. "Paul has chosen a Chimchar while Koji has chosen Houndour. Since Paul requested the battle I'll let Koji go for the first attack." **

**"Tripp let's go, faint attack." **

** Paul simply had Chimchar stand on its toes, taking the hit. This left Koji confused and a little angered due to the fact she felt as if he was mocking her, but before Tripp could make an impact it suddenly went under the ground. Causing the pokemon to stop at a standstill, suddenly the earth under Tripps' feet burst open with Chimchar landing an uppercut to Tripp. **

** "Damn, that was dig. Hmph, Tripp get back in there and take it down!" **

** Paul snickered under his breath seeing she was beginning to get frustrated. He stood there calculating her next move. Figuring out her strategy shouldn't be too hard. **

**_'There are only two known abilities for Houndour to know. Flash fire and Early bird. With this in mind, I have to be careful about using fire based moves, which shouldn't be a problem.' _**

**"Chimchar use dig again." **

** "Chim-char…" It cried, disappearing back into the ground. Koji knew she had to do something soon or else this battle was going to be over soon with Paul claiming the first round. Her ego was too proud to let that happen. That's when it hit her.**

** "Tripp use faint attack to evade Chimchar!"**

** "What's she doing?" Paul paused, confused as to what was going on. His question was soon answered when Houndour evaded Chimchar's dig with faint attack placing it right behind Chimchar. It then gripped the monkey pokemon's head in its jaw, taking it to the air. **

** "Good job Tripp, toss it to the ground then use ember!" **

** "Hoooooooounnnnndour!" It cried, flames flying from its mouth. The impact sent Chimchar crashing into the ground, causing a knock out. Paul called it back, showing a bit of disgust that it lost so easily. **

** "Chimchar is unable to battle, the winner is Houndour!" **

** "You're still so useless," He put the poke' ball back on his belt and pulled out another. This pokemon had statics coming out of its head. Its head was in the shape of a plug-in. Body yellow with black stripes and a black lightning bolt designed on its stomach. **

** "Elekid stand by for battle!" **

** "Elekid, it's kind of cute," Kody said as she pulled out her poke' dex to examine the pokemon before her. **

** "Elekid the electric pokemon, it waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gain strength when lighting is present." The poke'dex read, as Kody stared at the pokemon. She felt like this was going to be tough. **

** "Mitch let's go!" This pokemon had a horn on its head; it's body was as hard as a rock. It had a red scaled looking stomach with piercing red pupils. The black line gashes under its eyes gave it a rugged tough guy look. With black spots sporadic around it's body. It definitely wasn't in the mood to play. It jumped right into the battle with eyes blazing for victory. **

** Nurse Joy sent glances to both sides, "Paul has chosen Elekid for this round, while Koji has chosen Larvitar. I wonder what we're going to expect from this round." **

** "Mitch, Sandstorm now!" **

** "Damn, Elekid Brick Break," Paul commanded. His nerve was shaking. He watched as Elekid rushed towards Mitch with all of his strength. Koji smirked at the sight, her bluff was working. Her Larvitar's ability was guts, but it could also have the ability sand veil which makes it a hell of a lot easier to evade moves. Sadly it had guts, which is just deadly in general for if the pokemon suffers from a status problem, its power increases. But she loved playing it off as if it did have sand veil, that way when the real terror starts they wouldn't know what hit them. **

** "Mitch, rock slide let's go!" Due to the sandstorm Koji had made it hard for Elekid and Paul to make a comeback. Unable to defend, Elekid takes the hit head on, suffering from serious damage. **

** Paul should be upset, but instead he just smiles, causing Koji to question what's going on in his mind. **

** "What's so funny Paul?" **

** "Nothing, just enjoying the battle…" Koji couldn't read anything in his eyes that would say he was lying. She shrugs it off, focusing on the battle. **

** "Mitch finish it off with thrash." Mitch comes charging at Elekid delivering the final blow, but Elekid counters with Brick break causing an explosion from the collision of attacks. Both pokemon sustain critical damage, with Mitch being confused. **

** "Dammit, he's confused." Koji clinched her teeth as she tried to think of a way to counter this obstacle, but Paul only took advantage of this moment. **

** "Elekid once more, brick break." **

** "Elekid!" It pulled itself together, giving it all it had into the attack. Koji ends up telling her pokemon to try attacking only to have it double the damage from brick break by harming itself. With this defeat they were now at a draw. With only one pokemon left on either side to decide who won this match. Who were they going to use? **

** "Paul took that win with Elekid's help, now both trainers are tied, who will be the winner!" Joy was enjoying every second of this battle; her eyes gleamed with admiration of the youth before her. "Come on guys let's make this the best round yet."**

** "Amaterasu jump in there and destroy his chances of winning!" Koji cried as she sent out her last pokemon. Once it hit the field, Amaterasu was grinning with confidence. Paul was amazed by its will. **

** "You've raised it well, Starly stand by for battle." He sent in his last pokemon knowing there was a high chance of it losing, but he figured this would be better than nothing to decide if it was worth keeping or not. **

** "For the final choices, we have Paul using Starly while Koji's using her magnificent Mightyena! Only one can be the victor who will it be?" **

** "Amaterasu stand your ground, use howl!" **

** "Starly ariel ace." **

** Starly came charging, its beak glistened in the sun light as it flew up high and dived after the mightyena. Koji smirked, as Amaterasu let Paul's starly hit it, taken the opportunity to grip its wing in its mouth. **

** "What!?" Paul was shocked that it had such speed and strength. **

** "Amaterasu finish it off with assurance!" **

** "So, that's why she took the hit straight on, nicely played." **

** Starly passed out, Paul was defeated. He didn't expect her to be a weak opponent seeing her mightyena in the poke'center, but he was impressed none the less with how strong she and her pokemon were. A blush crossed over his cheeks once again. **

** "And the winner is Koji; it was an excellent display from both trainers. Thank you so much for your performance." Paul bowed to her thanking her for the use of the field. Koji mimicked him so she wouldn't feel like she was being ungrateful. Truth was for both trainers, they felt respect for the other's effort. Something was beginning to form. **

** _'What is this odd feeling in my chest? I just lost, but this has nothing to do with the battle. It's been like this since I ran into her back in the center. What the fuck's wrong with me?' _**

**"Hey mister dark and scary… so like I won and all, now what happens from here?" Koji asked all enjoyment out of her eyes. She was back to being her normal self, no cares given. "I gotta say, you did put up a good fight. I guess I'll go and head to the gym around here." **

** "Do you mind if I tag along?" Paul asked, he didn't want her to leave quite yet and was curious about how she was going to favor against the gym leader. **

** Kody smiled as she followed after her sister, she was still unsure what she wanted to do with her pokemon. She heard about these contest for coordinators, but she felt that she had a lot to learn before she jumped into one of those. Sadly her combinations were all screwed up and had no creativity. "Hey Paul, do you know where the next contest will be held at, I wanted to watch it." **

** "So, you're a coordinator? How about you show me what you got in a match?" He smirked; if the sister was this good then Kody had to be just as good. He was shocked when she turned him down. **

** "Sorry Paul, but we're not ready for a full on battle…" Kody sighed softly as she turned away from them. Ashamed of herself for not being more prepared for such situations as her sister was. **

** "She's been like this, when it comes to battling she has no confidence in herself what so ever, it drives me crazy sometimes."**

** "Oh yeah, well I liked to see what kind of pokemon she has, but what's the point in being a trainer or anything for that matter if you lack the confidence in yourself? You're just wasting your time… and your pokemon are never going to get anywhere like that." Paul's words were cruel, but she knew it was the truth, for her sister had spoken the same words to her. Tears started streaming down her face. The sight made Paul instantly regret saying anything. He searched for the words to say, but was left speechless. **

** Koji stepped in, seeing as he had nothing more to say. Kody was her sister and there for her responsibility. She nudged herself in between Paul and Kody, she wasn't too fond of someone going and telling her sister what she had already told her before, but seeing as it wasn't horribly wrong she had to deal. **

** "Kody, if you're tired of not knowing when you'll be ready then stop thinking and just do it! Or do you wanna be a weakling for the rest of your life?" Kody simply shook her head, she was too busy crying, each cry that escaped her lips made Paul cringe. He never was good at being nice to girls, hints why he tried to not get involved with them much. One thing he hated more than anything was making them cry. **

** "THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT DAMMIT!" Koji yelled at Kody, making the tears burst out as the younger girl fell to her knees. She knew she had to do something, but she just didn't know where to start. One thing was for sure she was tired of feeling useless. **


	3. Melody of One's True Self

**Chapter 3 Melody of One's True Self**

** Koji growled under her breath, she wasn't aware that Jubilife didn't have a gym. The place she wanted to go to was the next city, Oreburgh. She glared at Paul who simply shrugged. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did find this little outburst of anger to be quite entertaining. **

** "I wish someone would have told me sooner that we were at the wrong city…geez. I would be on my marry way to the second gym by now, but nooooo… someone decided to have a battle with me." **

** "Koji, you have no one to blame, but yourself for your ignorance. There's this creation they have called a map for a reason," Paul mused. She was easily tempered and from what he could see wasn't all that bright, but he was kind of digging this. He clinched his fists together in his pockets for he was confused as to why all of a sudden he was feeling like this. He was beginning to wonder if she was a pokemon in disguise using attract on him or something. Every time he glanced over to her, his heart skipped a beat. The sound of her voice made his insides melt; it was as if everything inside slipped out of his body throwing away the balance that kept gravity from sending him face first into the ground. This was unfair in kinds of degrees. Just who did this girl think she was coming in uninvited and messing up his world? He gave up; his eyes just kept falling back onto her face each time he tried to look away. **

** Koji who had been noticing his actions felt that odd feeling from the first time they ran into each other. It was like he was staring into her soul; it was making her uncomfortable, but at the same time made her jump inside for joy. Joy? It struck her hard. She was enjoying that look in his eyes. The confusion and yearning for things unknown to her that swirled through his mind. She wondered how such an attractive face could hold such intensity even while feeling the strain of doubt. **

** "So this gym leader, what kind of pokemon does he use?" **

** "From what I heard rock… you should be fine with your larvitar." Paul stated with confidence and a small smirk curved along his face. "Just change around its move base strategy…" **

** "Hmph," She wasn't surprised by this compliment. However she couldn't help but sit and rethink her move set strategy for Mitch. Thrash was cool and all, but when it comes down to it it's dangerous and leaves you confused. Leaving yourself wide open like that is dangerous in its self. She stood up suddenly. "I'll be back, going to go and check my computer for TM's see what I can do about Mitch's moves." **

** "Sounds good, you want some advice?" **

** "Nah, I'm good." She shrugged the conversation off, walking towards the pokemon center. Paul stood there stunned. It was the first time he has ever had such an attraction. Everything she did left him breathless. He took in a deep breath, watching as she trudged off. **

** "I guess we'll meet up at the gym then Koji," He silently smiled and turned to face Kody who had been quietly over hearing their conversation. The air suddenly filled with tension as he remembered the last conversation he and Kody had a few days ago before they arrived to the city. He said some pretty harsh things, but this was Paul. The only sibling he had was a brother, who was older than him. So, he's never really had the time to deal with girls. His hand brushed the back of his head as the silence hovered above them. Kody remained silent. **

** "So, um… K-kody, you want to go and get a bite to eat?" He was trying to work out some kind of connection with her, but she just shrugged his shoulders. Ever since they left Jubilife, she hasn't said a single word and Paul was beginning to feel like it was his entire fault. "Look, I didn't mean to upset you, but I just don't understand what's holding you back. As a trainer, it depends heavily on your own personal skills and self-confidence to lead your team to victory. If you can't even so much as keep your emotions in check how do you plan on ever becoming a successful coordinator?" **

** "I don't know," Her voice was harsh from all of the crying she's been doing lately. Most of the tears she kept hidden until everyone were asleep. She meet Paul's gaze whom softened upon her face. **

** "Just forget about it, come on." He grabbed her hand, the embarrassment flustered across his face. **

'_**Just what am I doing getting myself caught up in girls? I must being going soft or something.'**_

"**I don't quite understand why you're being so nice to me." Kody pressed on, Paul had taken her to a small café it had just opened and seemed perfect for the occasion. Honestly his heart wasn't in it at all, he desired someone else, someone who had left to go and figure out her battle strategy. He cursed under his breath, why did he have to play the nice guy in the end. Why? Cause he happened to be the ass that made her cry in the first place. If he wanted to score some points with Koji he was going to have to get in good with the younger sister it looked like. **

"**You haven't said a word really, figured this would be the best way to get something out of you… was I wrong?" **

"**I'm not quite sure why you would think so, but I guess it's not half bad of an idea." She mused; a soft smile appeared on her face along with a soft blush. She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to respond to this for she could tell he had a thing for her sister. Softly she let out a puff of air. This was awkward beyond belief, but she couldn't just turn him down. He seemed to be genuinely apologetic and wanted to make it up to her. She was just about to follow behind him as he led the way, but something caught her attention. The color was fading from baking in the sun. Filthy and torn in areas; showing that it had done a lot of sightseeing. If it wasn't for the zippers that attached its arms and mouth area, she wouldn't have known the familiarity that was bestowed upon her memory. **

'_**It's the guy from the forest.' **_

"**I have something I need to do, so um… excuse me." She bowed, rushing off in fear of losing him. Paul shook his head in confusion. Were all girls this fickle? **

"**Whatever. I guess I should go and find Koji." He slipped his hands into his pockets, nuzzled deep. Eyes closed, nothing seemed to faze him as he passed by many different trainers, but one thing did stand out. A deformed figure rushing through the crowd, its head poked as moved along; behind trailed little Kody who was desperately trying to keep up. This was becoming interesting. What could she be following this freak for? He wasn't dumb, he could tell from the seams that held its body together that it was a costume. A poorly made one from his standards of what appeared to look like a pokemon. Maybe it was possible she knew this person. For whatever reason, he found himself following behind the duo. **

"**I don't quite understand why I'm following her, but I don't like the way things are starting to look." **

**Someone else was following behind him; it took him a few seconds to figure out who it was. But due to the fact he recognized the angry flail of profanities and the flow of midnight that shown throughout each strand of hair. He realized Koji was also following after her sister. **

"**Koji," He called out to her, she stopped briefly as she passed him. Letting him catch up to her, he was confused as to why she was running with such fierceness. "What's going on, do you know who that clown is in the costume?" **

**She clinched her teeth briefly before answering, she was still sore at Yuuki for the battle they had. Seeing as she had no choice, she explained the situation to Paul. He was shocked to hear that she had lost to him, considering she dominated him. But, he could see it in her eyes that this genuinely bothered her. "One thing still bothers me though… why the fuck would your sister be interested in a guy like him?" **

"**That is what I want to know!" Sensing he was hitting a button, he fell silent. This was a side of her he hadn't seen too much of. He could see how much she cared for her younger sister; a feeling he was struggling to understand. There was a part of him that felt acknowledgement towards his older brother, but due to the lack of bondage between the two it was almost a distant memory of the last time he and his brother spent time together. A time he was beginning to yearn for. Something about seeing how close Koji was to Kody made him envious. **

**Kody pushed herself, each step she put more strength into to push her farther. Once they were away from the crowds, she decided it was okay to call out to him. **

"**Yuuki! Yuuki wait up…" She wasn't sure if he heard her at first, but to her relief he stopped in his tracks. Turning to her, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was only for a split second, but she could have sworn she saw more than just the face of the pokemon he dressed as. He waited for her to catch up, holding a sense of confusion. **

"**I remember you from back in the forest." He was startled there was no doubt about that, but he kept his gaze firm. Unsure as to why this little girl was following after him in such haste. "Can I ask why you're following me? And what of that loud mouth sister of yours?" **

"**She's n-not with me…I came on my own." Heart racing, she didn't know what to do. She noticed the way he was gazing upon her; the confusion was there in his eyes. He was waiting for her to state her purpose. Problem was she didn't have a particular reason. "I-I… just wanted to see you again." **

**This shocked the figure before her, she instantly regretted letting it slip. But it was true. Ever since their last meeting in the forest, he's been on her mind. **

"**You wanted to see me… why?" **

"**That I'm not sure, but that's why I had to see you again. To find the answers to why every night you're always creeping into my dreams. How just one meeting can have such an impact on me."**

**He was glad for the hood; it would have been embarrassing to let her see what her words had done to him. His cheeks were burning uncontrollably. Before he could gain control of himself she spoke once more. That sweet innocent voice trembled as she introduced herself. **

"**The last we meet… I never got to tell you my name. It's K-kody. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Yuuki."**

**He sighed softly, his eyes held softness in their gaze. "First off Kody lose the Mr. It's just Yuuki, but it's nice to meet you too." **

**She smiled; it was warm and full of life. The sight of it causes Yuuki to glance at something in the clearing for he knew not how to deal with it. It was bad enough she had his heart pounding hard, but now she was trying to catch him off balance with her cute innocence. It seemed hardly fair. He searched for something to say, but that smile faded in the same breath in which it came as she fell to her knees crying. **

"**K-kody… hey what's wrong?" Before he could get anything else out of his mouth he was sent crashing to the ground by an impact to the chest. He opened his eyes in pain, searching for the attacker, but was none the less shocked to see it was Kody's sister. She jumped in front of Kody who was staring at her in shock. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!" Koji screamed as she glanced back at her sister, tears streaming down her cheeks. Paul stood beside Koji; his gaze was fixed harsh towards the fallen boy before them, who pulled himself together. **

"**I didn't do anyth…" His voice trailed off, Koji had sent out her Mightyena once again. He was beginning to see that there was no reasoning with this girl. He shook his head, pulling out a poke'ball but what happened next no one saw coming. **

**There she stood in between, ball in hand pointed towards her sister. There was a sense of doubt in her eyes, but she wasn't budging. The sight shocked Koji, just what was going through her sister's head. Was she really going to protect this stranger? **

"**Are you trying to piss me off Kody? Like what the fuck is going through that head of yours?" **

"**He didn't do anything wrong, ever since that battle you two had back in the forest. You've held nothing but resentment towards him. He doesn't deserve it. I-I… don't know why, but I can't stand there and watch you guys fight like this. Especially not over me, so if you need someone to take your anger out on… then I challenge you to a battle Koji!"**

**I'm sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy lately, but I promise to try to be faster with the next chapters. :3 Hope you enjoy this~ **


End file.
